This invention relates to a cooling system for the syrup tanks of an automatic carbonated beverage dispenser.
Beverage dispensers of the type having a cold water bath which is used to cool various components of the dispenser, such as the carbonator and still water supply line, are known in the art. An example of such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,400, issued Jan. 2, 1951 to E. H. Thompson. By pre-chilling beverage constituents, such as carbonated water, such arrangements allow a large number of beverages to be dispensed over a short period of time while maintaining their temperature at a low level. For the same reasons, it is desirable also to pre-chill the syrup supplies mixed with the carbonated water to form the various carbonated beverages. Arrangements such as the Thompson apparatus, supra, which accomplish this objective by placing the syrup tank itself in the water bath make the syrup tank less accessible for servicing. Other arrangements which chill only the outlet line running from the syrup tank rather than the tank itself fail to provide the peak period capability provided by true pre-chilling.